<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TMNT 2012 BINGO SHEET 2020 by Clattanoia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961279">TMNT 2012 BINGO SHEET 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/pseuds/Clattanoia'>Clattanoia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, TMNT 2012, TMNT 2k12 - Freeform, TMNT Bingo, tmnt 2012 bingo 2020, tmnt 2012 bingo sheet 2020, tmnt 2k12 bingo 2020, tmnt bingo 2020, tmnt bingo sheet, tmnt bingo sheet 2020, tmnt bingo sheet 2k12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clattanoia/pseuds/Clattanoia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TMNT BINGO SHEET</p><p>Sorry I have no idea what I did</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey Jones &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Karai &amp; Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Michelangelo/Shinigami (TMNT), Michelangelo/Shinigami/Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TMNT 2012 BINGO SHEET 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>